Kerry Loudermilk
Kerry Loudermilk is a mutant that shares a body with Cary Loudermilk. Biography Early life Kerry is the daughter of Ray and Irma Whitecloud. She is the native girl they expected to have upon the discovery of her Irma's pregnancy. However, Irma gave birth to Cary Loudermilk, the skinny white boy that Kerry shares a body with, which left Ray under the impression that his wife had been unfaithful. This resulted in their separation, and Ray's abandonment of the family. It wasn't until eight years later that Kerry would make her presence known, as one morning Cary woke up to find her playing with his train set. At first Cary believed that Kerry was his imaginary friend who would come and go but eventually they realized they were two people in one body. During the 1940s, Kerry and Cary joined Oliver Bird in the creation of Summerland, a mutant safe haven and training facility. From there, they began their search for fellow mutants like themselves. It was during their quest that they encountered a mutant by the name of Walter, who only sought chaos and destruction. Walter would later join Division 3, a government organization who is Summerland's enemy. After Oliver's entrapment in the astral plane, Cary, Kerry and Melanie Bird, Oliver's wife, took charge of running Summerland. Kerry often helped on recruitment/rescue mission, while Cary took over the researching the science behind mutant powers and Melanie became the new leader. Tracking David Following the incident at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, Kerry, Ptonomy Wallace and Melanie arrived in search of the mutant responsible, David Haller. The group took who they thought to be David Haller back to Summerland however they soon discovered that it was not David they took but a mutant named Sydney Barrett who had the power to swap bodies. In search for the real David, Kerry and Ptonomy tracked him down to a payphone outside of the Moor Trust Savings and Bank. They followed him for several blocks, however, he managed to give them the slip within the large crowd of people. Some time after this, they learned that Division 3 was holding David captive in a government facility. Kerry, Sydney, Ptonomy, Rudy and other mutants arrived and killing and disarming everyone in the immediate area. David then apologized for running from them before as he had no idea what their intentions were with him. Ptonomy accepted his apology since they liked chasing after people but Kerry corrected him by saying that they liked capturing people. With Melanie awaiting their return, the four of them headed out into the gun fire between Summerland and Division 3. They were joined by Rudy, who laid down cover as Kerry, Sydney, and Ptonomy took out the gun men that charged towards them. They headed down the steps, and reunited with Melanie at the shore. Assessing David A couple days later, Cary performed an MRI scan, while at the same time conversing with Kerry, who David was not aware of at the time. During the scan David hears a woman calling his name. Cary tells him no one said his name and asks Kerry, who is seen practicing her hand-to-hand combatant skills on what is commonly known as a Wing Chun Dummy, called his name. Kerry did not. As the scan continues, David's brain lit up due to neural activity, which neither of them could explain. In actuality the increased neural activity was due to David using his power. Before exiting the room in a hurry, Cary tells David not to move.1 Upon returning Cary found his MRI machine was no longer in his lab but broken and smoking on the grass outside. Later Cary preforms another test on David by placing electrodes on his head. Cary asks Kerry to inject David with a dye to track things better. David expresses his dislike of needles and Kerry offer to knock him out with her fist. David declines the offer saying that they want him awake for this test. Cary, Kerry, and Syd then return to the connecting room to monitor the experiment behind the glass. After a while Cary asks David through the intercom if everything is okay however David does not respond but the speech center of his brain is active. In actuality David believes he's responding but Amahl Farouk is playing a mind trick on him. Amahl taunts David that Division 3 could be "gang banging" his sister while he's in therapy. The Shadow King's taunts upset David and trigger his powers. David then causes the glass to crack, and a malfunction to occur before teleporting/astrally projecting both himself and Sydney to the cell where Amy is being held. David and Sydney then reappear in the lake.Chapter 3 Researching David's Past Powers and abilities Powers= *'Multiple Bodies': Kerry shares a body with Cary Loudermilk. She mostly lives inside of his body, and only ages when she's outside of it. **'Sensory Sharing': Kerry and Cary share a connection that allows them feel what the other is experiencing. When Kerry fought multiple opponents and was ultimately overpowered, Cary could feel the pain Kerry was experiencing. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': After waking from her unconscious state, Kerry was able to pass her injuries on to Cary by letting him absorb her, effectively healing herself. However, Cary stated he could not have done this while she was still unconscious, because he would have gone into shock. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Martial Artist': Kerry is very proficient in martial arts, being able to hold her own against multiple assailants. Relationships * Cary Loudermilk - Other-self * Melanie Bird - friend/ally * Ptonomy Wallace - friend/ally * David Haller - friend/ally * Cary Loudermilk - friend/ally * Division 3 - enemies * Walter - enemy * Amahl Farouk - enemy * Sydney Barrett - friend//ally Appearances Season 1= *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 References Category:Females Category:Hosts of Amahl Farouk Category:Mutants Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Summerland